


【锤基】酒窖

by Pomelo_C



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomelo_C/pseuds/Pomelo_C
Summary: “我说所有的酒都不如你。”





	【锤基】酒窖

当雷霆之神终于打败了死亡女神——他的亲生姐姐时，他长呼一口气，终于保住了这片仙域和他的人民。

不过，Asgard也被这位不省心的新王弄得尽是一个接一个的大窟窿。

但不管怎么说，人民安全，家园仍在，这就是好事。

就是日后重建修缮麻烦了些。

呃，是大麻烦。

可比上一次Thor开着飞船削掉了他“爷爷的头”，要麻烦多了。

庆功宴当然要办，不好好热闹一下也没法把人民从国破家亡的恐惧中拉回现实。

当然这是Thor的说辞，实际上是他受到了太多来自中庭的影响，大战完了叫一群人一起喝酒热闹，最好配点炸鸡汉堡，简直是一种极快乐的事了。

对此，Loki认为他是真的让那帮中庭蝼蚁弄得玩性越来越大。

不过第一天晚上恐怕谁都想放松一下自己疲劳的肌肉和快要裂开的骨头，大大小小的伤口再加点酒可能不太利于它们快点恢复，所以庆功宴的时间就只能往后推了。

但是这小范围内的酒大概不能断了。

谁让如今Asgard回来了某位爱喝酒的女武神呢，甚至Thor觉得，如果他不制止，她一个人就足够把Asgard的美酒全部倾倒于腹中。

“嗝！你们这么大的一个Asgard连酒都没有吗！”

“喂！我说，王子殿下，难道您就是这么！嗝！犒劳你的勇士！的吗？”

是的，Valkyrie已经喝醉了。

战后的放松和回归故土的安适，终于让这位随时保持警惕的女武神得到了一点点心灵上的慰籍，一点点。虽说战后的时间才是最危险的，这一点她从小就知道，但是她也不愿去管了。

而且Asgard的酒是真的不错。

戒酒的问题还是留到以后再说吧。

等她终于意识有些恍惚，嘴里念念叨叨地趴在同样因喝醉而沉沉睡去的Banner身上时，Thor才终于长呼了一口气。

桌子上已经是一片狼藉了，倾倒的酒瓶子和碎了的酒杯数不胜数。

他看向自己的弟弟，那小子倒是一点没醉，正用红酒擦拭着自己的那把匕首，偶尔往嘴里丢一颗葡萄。

还是从那片，狼藉中，拣出来的一颗葡萄。

于是Thor站起身，拍了拍裤子上不知道哪里来的果皮，走到Loki旁边，尽量压低声音。

“Let's go，Loki。”

“Where？”

“去酒窖，取酒。”

“你还要喝？”

“不喝，取出来明天喝。”

“不能让下人做吗？”

“他们应该都入睡了。”

“那你为什么一定要这会儿取。”

“嗨，你不怀念吗？我们小时候经常帮父亲在那里取酒，少年时还去那里偷酒......”

“我请你不要再说这些愚蠢的事情，这些时光都是我最耻辱的。”

“去吗？”

“不去。”

于是，Loki走之前用粉色的丝带把那两个人绑在一起，还打了个蝴蝶结。

真是太滑稽了。

 

不得不说，Loki喜欢这个地方，当他推开那扇有些旧的木门，蕴藏在地下的酒香立刻迫不及待地从这个封闭的空间挤出来，它疯狂地想逃到地面上去，在楼梯转来转去寻找出去的方向。

Loki深深地吸了一口气。

腰突然被一对肌肉分明的小臂紧紧搂住，Thor将他贴向自己，让Loki的后背隔着战甲贴着自己，然后用鼻尖蹭着Loki耳后的皮肤。

而Loki却在环顾四周，这个地方果然还是没有变。

有点矫情的言语来说的话，就是“还是儿时的模样”。

那些浅木色的酒桶还是那样，像固执的老头一样，总是摆在那里，不会变换。听说藏酒的木桶要越旧越好，这些老头一定整天都是醉醺醺的，肚子里装满了一批又一批的世间美酒，有些站立，有些侧躺，把自己最宝贵的东西全部交给一个软木塞来守住。

还有酒柜上的酒瓶，它们看起来可就优雅多了，细长的身子像是在小憩的绅士，躺在有角度的木板上，彼此为对方让出一定的空间。

当然这都是些上不了台面的绅士，真正在大型的宴会典礼，或是招待外宾的时候，都要用上精美度量过的器具，繁重的花纹或是细密镌刻的文字。这些酒瓶不过是家庭中为了方便而设计的，还有在遇到像Valkyrie这样的客人时，应急使用的。

Loki想到两个人几百年前偷偷约会时，一直都选择这里，理由是这里可以躲过Heimdallr那双可视万物的眼睛——虽然他们长大后觉得自己的想法很愚蠢。

“我早该猜到你心术不正。”

Loki笑了，但是并没有推开兄长，他冰凉的手指顺着Thor胳膊上显露出的血管描画着，想象几百年来那些鲜红的血液从那里流淌的模样。

“我不该，但我实在是，太想你了。”

是的，Thor不像Loki，他不会撒谎或是欲盖弥彰，他总是真诚地向Loki袒露心声，表达自己的爱意。事实上是因为他觉得如果不表达这些爱意，它们一定会顺着Thor的心脏直接喷出来的。

当他看见那个人安然无恙地坐在宝座上无所事事，完全不管Asgard是否陷入危急，也意识不到他给这里带来了多大的麻烦时，他心中好不容易抑制住的思念却终于又疯长冲破心田。

他当然不怪他，从来不。

Thor开始在Loki的耳后留下细细密密的吻，专注于那块发和皮肤相接的地方。然后用鼻尖蹭着耳朵后方的乳突骨，再分开，用嘴唇含住轻轻吮吸。

Loki笑了一声。

“笑什么？”

“笑你，也笑我。”

“什么？”

“笑你这么想我。”

“笑你什么？”

“笑我，”Loki松了松圈在自己腰间的小臂，转过身看着Thor那只蓝色的眸子，看着看着又笑了一下，终于用自己的额头抵上了Thor的额头，吻了一下Thor的唇瓣又分开，像是自嘲般的道了一句，“笑我啊，这么爱你。”

Thor没有用任何语言回应他的这句话，而是决定付诸行动。他吻上那自己已经朝思暮想的嘴唇，回想这段日子经历的生离死别，只觉得眼前能真正地抱住Loki是那么一件令人感动的事，让人在这个瞬间可以直接把未来忘记，把过去也抛到脑后。

两个人在对方心中无疑早已是最特殊的存在，那是现实的忙碌和世间的不得已无法抹去的。

那个吻断了的时候，两个人的呼吸分开得十分不舍。

“要是Valkyrie醒了怎么办？”

“我看你怎么从Sakaar回来后就满脑子都是她了？”

Loki瞪了一眼慌忙准备解释的Thor，狠狠地掐了一把他的腰。Thor吃痛叫了一声，却在张嘴时被Loki吻住，那罪魁祸首还轻轻抚摸着那被掐痛的地方，好像这件事不是他干的一样。

Loki的吻热切又缠绵，一只手抚摸着兄长的臂膀，另一只手轻轻着摩挲那好看的眉骨。就在那只黑色眼罩上方，往下摸是眼罩布料的触感，而不是像以前一样，可以摸到的是深邃的眼窝。

Thor的惊讶没有持续太久，实际上他太熟悉Loki这样嘴上骂骂咧咧却突如其来的吻了。

Loki脸皮很薄，很多时候他都不好意思主动做什么，只能先自我欺骗般的说点什么话，然后像是要让自己钻一个空子，表达自己的爱意。

Thor从不戳破，他简直是爱死这样口是心非的Loki了。

 

Thor搂住Loki的腰身，那里十分精瘦，Thor稍微把那里往自己的方向牵引，两人就会紧紧相贴。于是Thor也这样做了，他回应着Loki的吻，然后十分霸道地将Loki好不容易把持了一点的主动权全数夺回。

这才是一个君王，他在征服的过程，只不过他征服的不是领土或人民，而是他爱人的芳心。

两个人的气息开始紊乱，吻也变得不成章法，Thor几乎是有些粗暴地啃吻着Loki的下唇，因为自己的重量不自觉地向前倾，Loki也因为在疯狂地回应那份热烈的吻而不自觉地后退。

最终Loki的后背撞到了那个有点不堪重负的木门，合页金属的“吱吱”声和两人的呼吸声，还有交换唾液的水声，随着越来越浓的酒香一起，发酵成了浓浓的情‘欲敲击着两个人的大脑。

Thor抬起了Loki的一条腿挂在腰上，将自己的下’身挤入Loki不得已被分开的两腿之间，因为那可怜的门板在承受Loki的重量后，Thor终于不用把他这位其实腿已经在微微发软的弟弟拥在怀中。

他可以继续接下来的事，比如隔着Loki那条黑色的裤子抚摸他的大腿，撩起他的衣服后摆抚摸到饱满的臀瓣。

Thor觉得自己一定要感谢Loki衣服的设计者，因为他总是为Loki的衣服设计后摆，好让这辣到让他难以自控的臀瓣，可以完美地隐藏其下，最终为自己一个人所享用。

Thor算不上温柔地扒下Loki的裤子，连着亵裤一起褪在地上。Loki有点不耐烦地踢开脚下那团无用的布料，不服输般想要脱去Thor身上的战甲。他扯着那个碍眼的红色披风，手心的汗把布料抓起一处又一处的褶皱。

当Loki终于将Thor的战甲全部脱下的时候，他身上已经出了一层薄薄的汗。Loki靠在门板上大口地喘息，而Thor还在和Loki腰间的盘扣争斗，与此同时还用大腿在Loki半’勃的性‘器上顶弄磨蹭。

“Damn，你的衣服怎么这么难解。”

“In fact，我每天也是觉得同样难穿。”

Loki笑着摸着Thor有些扎手的短发，以及被剪得很短的鬓角，像是在安抚这头委屈的大狮子。

“你就应该不穿衣服每天在我的宫殿里等我。”

“等你把你的Asgard恢复好再说，你应该看看你姐姐把这里弄成什么样子了。”

“如果，你真的会这么做吗？”

“我可能会在我的身上涂满毒药，这样当你过来用你那黏兮兮的舌头舔来舔去的时候，就会被毒死了，然后我就统治Asgard。”

“小混蛋。”

Loki感觉到腰间布料的束缚突然一轻，看来对王位的占有欲终于成功地让这位君主结束了与这个小小盘扣的斗争。Thor像剥开果皮一样，几乎是把Loki从衣服里面取出，然后直接贪恋地啃上了他的乳‘尖。

Thor用舌尖上下挑逗着Loki的乳’粒，一手扶着Loki的腰，另一只带着薄茧的手掌则抚上Loki的会阴处。这像是蹿过了一层电流，从头到脚过了一遍Loki的身体，他只觉得后腰发麻，面前这具火热的躯体让他无法站稳。

他摇摇晃晃的，后背在木料上不停地摩擦，他像水一样软下来，同时他的那个地方也一样，分泌出了大量的液体。

“抱紧我。”

Thor突然将Loki的两条腿挂上了自己的腰，然后还没等Loki反应过来，那个人就突然开始走动。失重感让Loki赶紧抱住Thor的脑袋，但这个动作看起来更像是在把自己的胸口直接奉献给面前的人。

当然Thor接受了Loki这个不自觉的意识，他一边吮吸着那已经被玩得红肿的乳’头，在有些殷红的乳‘晕周围打转，一边弯下身子将自己红色的披风铺在地上，看起来非常绅士地将Loki放在它的上面。

不过，Loki才没有功夫感谢他的好意，他迫不及待地用脚跟想留住Thor的身体，两条手臂环抱住那令多少女性神往的背肌，艰难地抬起头想要得到拥吻。

但是Thor只是吻了一下他的唇便分开了，伟大的君主绝不能只停留在眼前。

他用牙齿轻轻啃上Loki的喉结，终于听到了Loki忍耐不住的呻吟发出，同时自己正啃咬的喉结上下滚动了一下，然后那张能说会道的嘴换上了剧烈的喘息。

Thor终于开始向前进攻，他用食指和中指在那条隐藏的小缝边摩擦，时而通过分开两边的皮肤来使那条小缝迫不及待地张开嘴，但是就是不插‘入进去。

“你在......磨蹭什么......”

Loki不满意兄长慢吞吞地没有任何进展，事实上，他想要得不行，但是碍于面子，他认为自己总不能说些什么淫’秽的话语来求人。

但是下面已经痒的不行，像是有顽皮的小蚂蚁在他的后腰爬来爬去，他的性‘器已经完全勃’起，但无论是哪里，Thor都没有给予它们任何的抚慰。

“我想好好欣赏一下，你这里的河流与森林的美景。”

在听懂了Thor话中的暗喻后，Loki的脸几乎在一瞬间爆红，不知道这个只会举锤子的蠢人什么时候学会了艺术的手法。他想狠狠地踹一脚Thor，但是那纤细的脚腕立刻被抓住，Loki忘了一个法师肉搏大多时候都打不过战士。

况且Thor还是那么优秀的战士。

Thor吻了一下Loki的脚尖，感受到Loki的轻颤后顺着腿部线条的内侧吻上，在大腿根留下了一个又一个吻痕，甚至还轻轻咬起一小块皮肤留下了浅浅的牙印。

“你一定是狗的......啊......你这个......轻......”

是的，嘴上还在逞强的诡计之神终于停下了对兄长的嘲弄，Thor将食指指尖探入那已经分泌了很多液体的小‘穴。饥渴的穴’口很快吞下了这根手指，Thor发现自己的食指可以毫无阻碍地在里面运动，无奈地又伸入了两根手指。

“啊......你快点......Thor......”

三根手指适应得稍微有些困难，Thor让手掌倒翻过来，好让手指可以在穴‘口扩张按摩，手腕内侧可以同时按摩到两个囊’袋的根部。另一只手可以肆意揉弄Loki左边的乳‘尖，Thor将自己的脸靠近Loki，以此方便看到那人蒙上情欲的脸。

想是突然想到了什么，Thor伸手拿了一瓶酒，拔掉木塞对着那已经蠢蠢欲动的穴’口倒下瓶子中的液体。

“啊......别！混蛋......”

Loki快要烧起来的穴‘口被冰冷的液体刺激，一缩一缩地咬着Thor的手指不放。有些液体进入被撑大的穴’口，流入了火热的身体，而有一些可怜兮兮地流下，顺着股缝，在Loki的身下滴下一小片水渍。

Thor俯下身品尝着那淋上美酒的“甜品”，舌头模仿性‘交的姿势进进出出。这无疑给Loki带来了过大的刺激，每次当这位王储——现在是君主，当他用这样臣服的姿势来让自己进入云霄时，心理上的刺激远远超过了肉体上的快感。Loki的双腿不可抑止地想要并拢，但是几乎是夹着兄长的脑袋。

这太超过了。

终于，那被折磨得不成样子的穴’口终于喷出了一大股液体，在Thor没有来得及躲避时进入了他的口腔，有些残挂在他的脸上。

“这比美酒要醉人多了。”

 

当Thor笑着去看Loki的反应时，那小骗子终于失去了狡辩的能力，嘴角控制不住的唾液已经打湿了侧面的红色披风，那一小滩水迹丝毫不像主人平时那样优雅，却仍旧迷人。

Thor凑过去和他接吻，高‘潮过后的Loki理智正被情欲支配，是的，这远远不够。就像是上正菜之前的甜品，不够入味，也不能让人印象深刻。

Loki在Thor的口腔中尝到自己的味道，他晕晕乎乎地舔去Thor胡茬上的液体，不停地用自己的性’器磨蹭着自己身上同样挺立的庞然大物。

Thor也不再忍耐自己，他接着手上Loki潮‘吹出的液体撸’了几把蓄势待发的巨龙，便用前端抵住了那不断瑟缩的殷红穴‘口。

刚进去一个头的时候，Loki还是有些疼，过大的尺寸让他鼻子里不断地哼哼。但是他的双腿却在不自觉地分开，像是要通过分开腿好让那条小缝张开嘴，迎接这个能让自己快乐的东西。

Thor不断轻轻拍着Loki的屁股让他放松，那里肯定会留下指印的，Loki气愤地想。但是那样的爱抚确实让Loki的身体稍有放松，肉’刃劈开紧密的穴‘道一路向前，当终于完成进入后，两个人都长呼了一口气。

但是Thor没有让Loki休息太久，他几乎是立刻开始自己进攻疆土的历程。Thor的性’器太大了，两个人对彼此的身体又过于熟悉，所以可以让Loki很快开始兴奋尖叫并不是一件难事。

Thor大手扣住Loki纤细的腰肢，好像一用力就会把这条毒蛇掐断。他疯狂地律动，饱满的囊‘袋狠狠地撞上Loki的屁股，在指印上又盖了一层红。

“啊......慢点慢点......别太......快啊！哥哥......”

Loki被操’干得只能张嘴呻吟，他像是被Thor大力扔上了云霄，在他要坠入深渊的时候又被重新抛起。越来越多的液体从两人交‘合的地方流出，随着Thor猛烈的动作翻打出泡沫。

Loki因为激烈的性’爱爽到快要翻白眼，嘴里吐着各种淫‘秽不堪的词语，他甚至自甘堕落地认为，自己就应该被钉在雷霆之神身上，无论去哪里两个人的下身都紧紧相连。他带着自己接受人民的跪拜，带着自己征服敌人，带着自己在那棵神树之下祈祷。

Loki觉得自己一定是失去理智了。

那一直没有被人安抚的性’器自己射出精‘液，喷洒在Thor紧实的腹肌上，有一些顺着锋利的人鱼线挂在他的耻’毛上。

Loki开始不服输地夹着自己的穴口，惹来了Thor几乎是狂吼的怒骂，他硕大的前端几乎要顶到子宫口。

这从未有过的深度让Loki恐慌，他不停地挠着Thor的后背，甚至在那里留下血痕，但是Thor没有停下，最终在猛烈的冲刺下，滚烫的白浊全部射‘入了Loki的身体。于此同时，Loki体内的淫’水也打开闸门全部喷出，他们的下身变得泥泞不堪。

“别用魔法了。”

“这次给我生个孩子。”

这样的话让Loki的身体开始颤抖，两人以前无论是多么激烈的性事，事后Loki总是会用魔法避孕。这不仅是碍于两个人的身份，也是抱住Loki这个不为人知的秘密。

如果Asgard的人民知道，他们的二皇子是一个拥有女性生殖器官的怪物，甚至和自己的兄长诞下子嗣，简直是太可怕了。

“我知道你在想什么。”Thor吻着Loki的额头，“可是我现在是Asgard的王了，你一定会成为我的王后的，我会对天下宣布的，我们应该有个孩子的。”

Loki红着脸，他将自己的不反驳归于自己太累了，最终，在那只深情的湛蓝色眼睛的注视下，Loki点了点头。

Thor笑着，到处转了转头，然后眼前一亮，用那个酒瓶上的软木塞塞住了那个被灌满精‘液的穴’口。

“全部吃下去，给我生个最漂亮的小公主。”

“放你的屁！”

“看来你恢复好了。”

Thor还是笑着，他将那个酒瓶拿起，用细长的瓶口对准Loki因为之前的情爱已经分泌了许多肠液的后‘穴。

“喂！你个混蛋！你在干什么啊！”

冰凉的瓶口很快被后’穴容纳——毕竟它和Thor身下那根比起来实在是太不值一提了。Thor转动瓶身，好让那刻着细小花纹的瓶口摩擦着火热的内壁，Loki又开始满足地哼哼，根本忘了刚刚自己骂人的事情。

但是突然的，Thor将Loki的后腰托起，体内的酒瓶几乎立刻向着垂直的势头而去，酒瓶里剩的小半瓶美酒就这样毫无阻挡地冲进了Loki的后壁。

“啊！满......满出来了......拿出去啊，不要......”

Loki心慌地伸出手乱抓，无奈整个后腰都在巨大的力量下悬空。

Thor拔出瓶口，后穴无法承受的液体立刻流出，瓶口离开穴‘口时还发出“啵”的一声，像是主人口是心非的挽留。

Thor毫不留情地插入，被冰凉的液体和火热的内壁包裹的感觉实在是非常美好，Thor冲着Loki的快乐开关不停地戳刺。Loki爽得不听浪‘叫，被堵住的那个穴口里面还全部都是Thor的精’液，他觉得这些东西已经进入了自己的子宫，肚子满满的，好像已经怀上了孩子。

最后射‘精的时候Loki已经脱力，Thor在最后射’出前拔出性器插入Loki的嘴。Loki双眼失神地吞下Thor的液体，黑发上不慎沾了一些白浊，黑与白的对比格外色’情。

 

最终Thor带着Loki回到自己的寝宫清理，穿过一片被死亡女神弄成废墟的大殿......

但是Thor没有拔了那个软木塞，直到第二天Loki醒了劈头盖脸地把他骂了一顿，但是Thor还是傻乎乎地笑着。

这样总该怀上了。

至于Valkyrie愤怒地拿着那个粉色带子把Loki一顿打，和那个小公主一样，也是后话了。

 

 

——————END——————


End file.
